


Mr. Brightside and Mrs. Believer

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Good, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Must Read, Read, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: I just can't look it's killing meSo much slowerAnd taking controlWe will walkJealousy, turning saints into the seaAs we grow olderSwimming through sick lullabiesWe get colderChoking on your alibisTogether we goBut it's just the price I payAs we travel through snowDestiny is calling mePlease, take my hand, we're in foreign landOpen up my eager eyesYour twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftopsCause I'm Mr. BrightsideOh, Miss Believer, my pretty weeper//Or//Tyler is in pain, feeling devoid of anything, but thoughts of death. While overlooking a city for the final time, a certainred-haired boy talks to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, strange summary, I know. I listened to Mr. Brightside and then Oh Mrs. Believer and got the idea. 
> 
> Basically, Tyler is Mr. Brightside and Josh is Mrs. Believer. 
> 
> I could've written this better, showing the fact that Josh was Mrs. Believer more, sorry. I plan on elaborating more on that in the second chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

The heartbreaking moment that led to all of this, the single slip up that led to this avalanche, was coming home just a little too early, was picking her over everyone else, was letting this happen. The way her hands slid over his chest still haunted Tyler. The way he snaked his hands up her dress still made Tyler’s headache like it had been set on fire. The way their lips met still made Tyler’s heart hurt like it was pulled apart, and it might as well have been. 

 

So that’s why Tyler sat where he was now, on a building overlooking the city, all its lights shining so brightly, completely unaware of his existence. The person buying pasta to serve their guests, the person buying condoms to have sex, the person holding a gun to a rich kid, none of them knew Tyler and Tyler didn’t know them, didn’t know their story.

 

The brunette almost wished he could get the chance to know them, understand their story. Maybe the pasta chick was trying to impress her soon-to-be parents-in-law or maybe she was trying to feed her millions of kids. Maybe the guy buying condoms was a prostitute trying to make a living, or maybe he didn’t want to impregnate his wife. The guy holding a gun could be trying to rob the rich kid, or maybe he was an undercover cop, busting the kid for something illegal and the kid just wasn’t participating. 

 

Tyler didn’t know about them and they didn’t know about Tyler. The guy who was letting his legs dangle off an abandoned building, thinking about committing suicide or maybe he was smoking drugs, heck, Tyler could be trying to find a place to take his girlfriend. That last thought wasn’t true, couldn’t be. Tyler broke up with Jenna. Jenna cheated on Tyler.

 

Life was cruel and yet people still wanted him-expected him- to smile, to laugh and pretend things were okay. After all, guys weren’t suppose to cry, guys weren’t suppose to let their girlfriend cheat on them, they should be cheating on her if anything. 

 

Society's unspoken rules are horrible. 

 

Yet, everyone still listens to them, whether they realize it or not. In some aspect they all do.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice, an almost whisper, but it made Tyler’s head snap to the side, giving him slight whiplash and nearly making him lose his balance, so close to taking a plunge that was sure to end his life. Not that that concept was tragic to Tyler, no, that’s why he had some here in the first place.

 

“W-” Tyler cleared his throat, “what?” 

 

“Penny for your thoughts, you know, what's on your mind, what’s got you looking so down?” Tyler’s eyes locked onto a redhead, obviously dyed. 

 

The man was pale with mocha eyes. The red in his hair, although unnatural, seemed like it was made of living fire. He had soft features and his skin was smooth minus the light stubble that was barely noticeable in the dark. The unknown man was attractive, Tyler had to admit. 

 

“That lost, huh?” The man smiled and Tyler lost his ability to breathe.  

 

“I-” Tyler glanced at the city lights, “I’m Tyler.” 

 

“Not my question, but it’s progress.” The man sat down next to Tyler, folding his legs in, “I’m Josh.” 

 

“Why-” Tyler shifted, “Why are you- and no offense- here...exactly?” 

 

“Why does anyone go to an abandoned building overlooking the city?” Josh’s, such a fitting name, smile fell and his eyes seemed to drift to some far off place.

 

“There are many reasons. To escape, whether that's simply for a moment or forever, or to see the lights. Maybe someone came here to get some bed action, if you know what I mean,” Josh snorted as Tyler finished.

 

“You seem to look at things from a different angle,” Josh started picking at his jeans.

 

“You’ve known me for what- four minutes?” Tyler gave a short laugh.

 

“The way you say things, you could’ve said, ‘to escape’ or ‘to see the lights’, but no, you went for the bigger picture by using smaller details, if that even makes sense.” Josh kicked one leg out and his whole body twitched from the force. 

 

“I guess.” Tyler shrugged and both boys went silent for a while.

 

“Did you come here to… you know…” Josh made a movement with his head.

 

“Jump?” Tyler looked down at the cold cement underneath them, weeds sprouting out of it.

 

“Yea.” The redhead's voice was barely a whisper. 

 

“Yea.” The younger felt arms wrap around him and suddenly every single thing that Tyler’s screw up on came to mind.

 

“I’m sorry,” The shorter man mumbled against the brunette’s jacket.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Tyler muttered and wrapped his arms around Josh, holding back tears.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t apologize. The world should’ve treated you better.” Josh buried his head further into Tyler’s stomach.

 

“No. I screw up, I  _ am _ a screw-up. I deserve every bit of pain I’ve been put through.” Tyler shoved his nose into this near stranger’s hair.

 

“I doubt that. Unless you eat babies, you don’t… right?” Josh looked up but didn’t see much, Tyler’s chin keeping his head in place.

 

“I don’t eat babies,” Tyler giggled and held Josh tighter.

 

For whatever reason, holding this man, holding this stranger gave Tyler hope, gave him a sense of freedom. It made him feel wonderful, sadly, he knew it wouldn’t last. Nothing lasts, nothing stays. 

 

“Good.” They just held each other for what seemed like an eternity, minds drifting off to snowy lands and sparkling lights. The world disappeared for a while, it was just them on the rooftop, looking at a million stars shining with all their might. Everything bad seemed to wash away, Tyler suddenly didn’t want to leave this world just yet, because if he could just hold Josh, if they could just stay like this. 

 

But they couldn’t, they couldn’t stay in each other’s arms, they couldn’t stay happy, they couldn’t live up to society, they couldn’t, and that scared Tyler. It scared him to think that this moment, the moment making him want to live forever, would end and Tyler would die, Tyler would die from his own hands, from his own will. Josh, Josh,  _ Josh.  _ Josh, this random man, had come in and shown Tyler something he forgot existed. 

 

Hope.

 

Happiness.

 

Love. 

 

Tyler didn’t want to- _ couldn’t _ lose Josh. It was silly, in Tyler’s head, to fall for someone so quick, He’ll only get his heart broken again, he’d only disappoint, because Tyler, Tyler wasn’t good enough, he would never be good enough. He couldn’t weigh Josh down like that. That wasn’t fair.

 

So Tyler pushed Josh off him, 

 

_ He couldn’t, _

 

“Tyler?”

 

_ He couldn’t keep Jenna loyal, _

 

“Are you okay? Tyler?” 

 

 _He couldn’t_ _keep his parents proud,_

 

Tyler stood up,

 

 _He couldn’t_ _clean up his act,_

 

He turned slightly to the side, facing the city lights,

 

_ He couldn’t live day-to-day, _

 

And

 

_ He couldn't decide anything, _

 

He,

 

_ He couldn’t support a family, _

 

Stepped,

 

_ He couldn’t keep a job, _

 

Back.

  
_ Just because he couldn’t, doesn’t mean he shouldn't try... _

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Tyler doesn't die, plot twist. I hope that surprised you a little, I tried. Please comment and kudo! They feed me. I sort of need the support, thanks. 
> 
> For all you suicidal babies, you matter too! You have talent and promise, so please, don't kill yourself. Live another day, if not for me, for yourself, and if not for yourself, for Tyler, for Josh, for the man or women that will one day marry you, or all of your cats/dogs that'll have a home thanks to you. I've been there, heck, I'm still there, but I'm looking to the future and looking to what I could be. I'm scared, I'm dead, but please. Promise to live for today and tomorrow and the next tomorrow and for all the tomorrows. Things will get better and if they don't seem like they will, force it. You are wonderful and you don't deserve the shite the world gives you. I hope that these random words from a stranger help, I'm here if you wanna talk. Find me on Tumblr ((JustSouthOfWriting)) or Wattpad ((ElysianYugan)) or even Pinterest ((SiriuslyDeadInside)). I'll talk to you the second I see your message. Even if you don't wanna, just know that people care, people will care, go find that person who will hug you and kiss your wounds. Please.


End file.
